


[AU] 오래된 전축 #1 - #4

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: Call from the past과거로부터의 전화





	[AU] 오래된 전축 #1 - #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 과거로부터의 전화

# 1

 

어느날, 대학선배한테 전화가 왔다.

그 형은 신방과, 나는 국문과여서 과는 달랐지만.  
학교축제때 연극부 무대설치 등 자질구레한 일을 돕다가 친해진 계기로.

형이 전역 마치고 돌아왔을 때 같이 술마신 것 이후로는, 그 후 소식은 드문드문.  
이렇게 대학인연이 사회인간관계가 되는구나.

[어, 지훈아. 그... 부탁이 하나있는데. 내가 쌩으로 치려는 건 아니구. ]

예전부터 무얼 나서서하는 타입이 아니고 나른했던 나는,  
취직보다는 그대로 아무 생각없이 대학원에 들어갔고.  
그렇게 하루하루 학생이란 명패를 늘려가고 있었다.

대학시절의 형은, 그랬던 나를 대리고 여기저기 끌고다녀서.  
외동인 나로서는 형제의 내리사랑에 항상 목말라있었고,  
그런 숫기없던 나로서는 그런 형이 싫지만은 않았다.

그리고 형은, 캠퍼스 CC와 결혼에 골인.  
마지막으로 소식들었을 땐 어디 회사에 들어갔다고 했는데...

[네, 다녤형. 무슨 일인데요?]

[그게, 나 예전에 취직했다고 얘기한거 기억해?]

[네. 실례지만 어디... 였더라요? 제가 이런거 기억 못하는거 잘 알잖아요;;]

[귀여운짜식. 세운엔터테인먼트. 연예기획산업부야.]

[헤에. 연예인도 보고 그래요?]

[아니, 안 보면 더 이상하지. 일하는데.]

[그런데 저한테 부탁할 일은..]

[어, 그게. 우리 애들 중에서 중국....아니, 대만애가 하나 있거든?]

[네?]

[우리 아이돌키워. 아이돌. 남아이돌그룹.]

[헤에. 형 그런거 해요?]

[...너는 지금도 정말 나른하고 느리구나.]

[고마워요.]

[칭찬아니거든요. 하여간, 어디까지 얘기했냐.  
어, 그래서 대만애. 걔가 다 좋은데 한국말이 약간 떨어져. 그래서,]

[과외. 그거군요.]

[어어, 맞아. 내가 사적으로 부탁하는건 아니고.  
회사에서 공식적으로 서류보내도록 할게. 페이도 괜찮아.  
우리 회사, 꽤 괜찮아. 내 입으로 말하긴 쫌 그렇지만.]

[헤에. 뭐, 괜찮겠네요.]

[...너 또 생각없이 말하고 있지. 앞일, 깊게, 생각 안 하고.]

[뭐 어떻게든 되겠죠.]

[니일이야 임마. 하루 줄테니까, 생각하고 전화해줘.  
아니다. 내가 내일 전화할게, 이 시각에.  
너 또 암 생각없이 까먹겠지.]

형 나 너무 잘 알아.

 

 

 

형,

좋아했어.

그랬지.

그래.

 

 

 

 

 

# 2

싱글라이프는 자유롭고,

쓸쓸하다. 하지만,

싱글이 아니었던 적이 없으니.

무엇에 비교해서 쓸쓸하다는건지.

나 자신도 잘 모르겠다.

사람은, 어떻게 가까워지는것일까.

가까워진 적이 없는 나로서는,

멀어진다는 느낌도 생소하다.

인간과는 언제나 멀었으니까.

사람이 가까워 진다면, 나는

위협으로 느낄 뿐. 그렇게,

나의 싱글라이프는,

쌀쌀했다.

그런 나에게, 다녤형이 서슴없이 다가왔을 때.

내가 속절없이 끌려버린 것은, 너무나 당연한 이야기.

시작하지도 못한 풋풋한 감정은, 그렇게 단순하게

끝나버리고. 나는 또다시, 익숙한 느낌의 홀로.

애초에, 가까이할 용기도 없었으면서. 가까워짐을 바라는 건,

아이의 유치한 감성. 나는 참.

어렸고, 지금도 그닥 달라진 바 없는.

박제된 시간의

일정한 공간에서

그렇게.

존재한다.

 

 

# 3

전화가 왔다.

[지훈아. 결정했어?]

[뭘요?]

[너이색... 우리 애 한국어과외.]

[형, 자식 있었어요? 몰랐네.]

[응, 그래 우리애기...일리가있냐짜샤. 어제 통화 기억해?]

[네에, 뭔가. 얘기한거 같은데요.]

[그러니까... 할거냐고. 한국어 과외.  
내가 일 주겠다는데도 이렇게 미적지근한 놈은 처음본다또.]

[네에, 할게요. 뭔지는 잘 모르지만.]

[...하아아.. 그래, 내가 참으마.  
너 항상 나른한 거 나니까 잘 받아주지. 으이구.  
하여간, 회사쪽에서 공식계약서로 갈테니까... 아니다.  
나랑 만나자. 너한테 서류같은 거 등기로 보내도 며칠 째 그대로 있겠지.]

[헤에, 계약서도 있어요? 형, 블랙기업은 아닌가봐.]

[세운엔터. 이름은 쫌 외워. 너 진짜 연예계에 전혀 관심없구나?]

[집에 티비도 없어. 뉴스도 안 보고. 나 음악 취향 알잖아요.  
80년대에서 업데이트 안했어.]

[알겠고... 내일 내가 일하는 회사 앞 스타벅스로 와.]

[네에. 거기가 어디에요?]

[...어휴.]

 

 

 

# 4

생그러운 봄같은 여름.

거리에는 삼삼오오, 손잡은 커플들.

나는 지구에 불시착한 외계인처럼,  
엉거주춤하게 지구인 코스플레이를 하면서 다방에 도착했다.

..다방이라니. 나, 정말 80년대에서 멈춰버린 건가.

나의 시계. 내 패턴.

전혀 업데이트 안됐지.

아직도 피쳐폰 쓰고있는 사람은 드물거야. 그게 나.

다방, 아니 스타벅스에 들어가자마자 딱 보이는 사람.

훨씬 멋져졌다.

대학 때의 형이 풋풋했다면, 지금은 성숙함이 느껴지는 남성.

후우.

[요! 동생 왔는가.]

[형은 그대로네요.]

[말이라도 고맙다.]

[아니 진짜. 하나도 안 변했어요.]

[알겠어, 알겠어. 뭐 먹을래?]

[커피?]

[...내가 알아서 시킬게.]

남이 하는게 편해. 난 나른해.

그렇게 내 삶의 또 다른 하루가 지나가던 중.

주문해서 나온 커피를 쪽쪽 빨면서,  
형이 중얼중얼 뭐라고 하는데... 내 시선은 형의 얼굴과  
예전의 기억, 길거리 연인들의 손과 흩날리는 벛꽃 사이를 떠돌았다.

나, 살아있긴 한 걸까. 가끔, 의심해. 무언가,

빈 느낌이야. 가슴 한 편에 채워지지 않는, 채운 적이 없는 그런  
공간이 이 시간에도,  
느껴지는 것같은...

[...그러니까, 내일부터 걔가 너 집으로 갈거야.]

[네, 네.]

[...그리고, 원숭이의 엉덩이는 복숭아 덧니야.]

[예, 예. 그렇죠.]

[...그리고, 내 말은 전혀 안 듣고 있지, 너.]

[네, 네.]

탁.

[아야, 왜 때려요?]

[맞은 놈이 잘못하니까.]

[뭐, 그렇죠.]

[...하아. 하여간, 여기 여기 여기 사인해.]

[넵.]

[...너 진짜, 지금까지 사기 안 당하고 어떻게 살았냐.]

[뭐, 별로 안해요. 아무 것도.]

[그래, 이걸로 니 일이 하나 생기는거니까.  
박지훈. 너 이건 집중해서 들어.]

[네에.]

[박지훈! 진짜 잘들으라고. 형 화낸다.]

앗.

그건 싫어.

[어, 잘 들을게요.]

[그래. 너가 연예계에 관심이 없고, 아이돌이라는 것도 잘 모르는 것 같아서 얘기하는데.  
이건 너가 생각하는 것보다 규모가 크고, 중요한 일이야.  
사람에게 사람을 파는 거니까. 단순히 스케줄만 빡빡한게 아니라.  
정신적, 육체적, 감정적 스트레스도 너 상상을 초월하고.  
상대적 압박감도 심한 직업이야. 걔 인생을 걸고 하는거라고.  
그러니까, 너도. 진지하게 이 일을 받아들였으면 좋겠어.  
좋겠다가 아니고, 그렇게 해야돼.

회사에선 처음에 그냥 걔 혼자 알아서 배우라고 내뷔두자는 분위기였거든?  
그런데, 나 그런거 잘 못보는 거 알잖아. 내 성격에.  
그래서 내가 책임지고 걔 한국어 가르쳐줄 좋은 사람있다고.  
시간도 플렉서블하고, 돈도 그렇게 많이 요구 안하고.  
그리고, 너 아이돌은 1도 몰라서. 관종, 사생, 안티걱정 없다고.  
걔 주변에 친구도 없어서...미안하지만, 그렇게 말했어.  
(뭐, 거짓말은 아니네요.) 뭐, 그렇지만 그래도.  
그리고, 애가 주변에 떠드는 성격도 아니고 입도 무거워서.  
(무거운게 아니고 별로 쓸데가 없죠.) 뭐, 그렇지만. 그래서.  
입출입만 잘 간수하면 주변에서 사진찍어서 SNS에서 돌릴것도 없고.

우리 아이돌그룹 이제, 올해초에 막 데뷔하고 이제 미니앨범 활동끝나는 그런 시기거든?  
앞으로 후반기에 리팩으로 짧게 활동하기전에 약간 시간이 있어, 지금.  
원래는 아이돌 행사돌리고, 회사 박혀서 음악만 하고 그런게 정상이지, 그런데.  
내 생각이 다른 거 알잖아 너도. 난, 오히려 어릴때에 기본교육을 받아야지.  
나중에 아이돌일이 잘 안풀려도. 물론, 그런 일이 없도록 난 목숨을 걸거지만.  
최소한 자기 이름정도는 당당하게 쓸 수 있는 그런 아이들이 되면 좋겠어서.  
그래서, 이렇게 회사에서도 무리하고. 나도 무리하고. 너에게 부탁하는거니까.

그러니까, 너도 정신 바짝차리고. 진지하게. 해줬으면 좋겠어.  
형 마음 알지?]

아.

왜 내가 형을 좋아했는지.

지금도, 역시. 형은, 활활. 타오르고 있군요.

그래서, 내가 속절없이 끌렸지요. 지루하고 회색빛인 내 삶에,

불을 지펴줄까봐. 그런 유치한 생각에.

결국, 내 마음도 제대로 간수 못하고. 혼자 신나고, 혼자 닫아버리고 끝내버린.

내 사랑도 아닌, 첫 사랑.

 

난 형 마음은 알지만,

내 마음은 잘 몰랐고.

지금도, 난

나를 잘 몰라.

 

 

[네, 형. 걱정마세요.]

어떻게든 되겠죠.

그 말은, 차마 하지 못하고.

삼켰다.


End file.
